Something About You
by SYuuri
Summary: It's Saturday and the sky is cerulean blue, but little Kimberly is sitting all alone. JasonKim friendship.


**Something About You**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Power Rangers or the song. It's **_**I Turn to You**_** by Christina Aguilera.**

**: This is the first time I wrote PR fanfic outside Tommy/Kim fandom and I hope I did well. This is a short one-shot but I hope you enjoy.**

-

Kimberly Hart had always been a curious kid. When she was not practicing gymnastics, she could spend hours staring at the sky, silently wondering which type of fairies created the colorful rainbow or simply watch her grandfather playing the piano, looking at the wrinkled fingers dancing over the white and black piano keys. To put it simple, she was easily fascinated and intrigued by small, ordinary things and she nearly drove her parents crazy by pestering them with endless questions on more than one occasion.

Now the five year old was sitting on one of the yellow-painted benches in the park, her legs swinging back and forth barely touching the ground. The wind tousled her caramel hair but she made no move to fix it. Looking passed her shoulder, she spotted her mother talking with an older lady who she recognized as her neighbor. 

School had started last week but due to a bothersome fever, she just got in yesterday. It was a little bit scary since she didn't know anybody and everyone seemed to have had gotten along really well with each other. Ms. Walker was a very nice teacher although in her opinion, the young teacher was speaking a bit too fast. But she wouldn't say anything about that to anyone… 

A fond smile grew on her face when she glanced at the pink balloon tied to her right wrist. There was a very kind uncle giving out colorful balloons for free. She loved pink. Pink was like the color of cotton candy, the ribbon around her teddy bear's neck that always accompanied her nights, her favorite leotard and her mom's strawberry smoothie. 

Around her, children were all over the place chasing each other, playing hide and seek and simply having fun. She was tempted to join a group of older kids playing in the jungle gym, but she didn't know those girls. Casting a dreamy glance for the last time towards the see-saw, Kim slid off the bench and trotted to her mother. She was in the mood for some ice cream... 

A few steps later and she stumbled over a rock. Kim lost her equilibrium and fell right next to the slides, her hands supporting her body from hitting the ground. Biting her lips with annoyance and slight embarrassment, Kim's eyes went saucer when the string around her wrist slipped off and the balloon floated away. "No!" Ignoring the soreness striking her palms and knees, Kim immediately picked herself up, hands reaching out to grab the balloon with no success. 

Kim felt tears starting to blur her vision. Around her everybody was too engrossed in their activities to notice. It was then when she felt a firm tap against her shoulder. 

"Are you okay?" A boy who she recognized from her class asked. He was much taller than her, but the red balloon on his hand was one thing that initially caught her attention. He leaned over and dusted her off, startling her in the process.

"Yes…," Kim nodded shyly. What's his name…? Jordan… Justin… a name began with a J… 

"I'm Jason," He filled in as if he knew what's running through her mind. "You're the new student," 

"My name is Kimberly," She introduced herself and extended her hand, glad that he didn't ignore it. He was smiling and she nearly forgot about the accident three minutes ago… the balloon! The thoughts brought back tears to her eyes and this time it wasn't missed by the boy standing in front of her. 

Jason looked thoughtful for a short minute and then he broke the silence. "You lost your balloon?" 

Kim nodded and her heart fluttered when he reached out his hand that was holding his red balloon. With one hand abruptly wiping her eyes, Kim made a move as if to accept it. But then he did the unexpected… he let go of the string and Kim could only watch the balloon floating about their heads before joining her pink balloon that now had looked smaller and smaller. 

Kim turned her head to Jason. She was too stunned to cry, her doe eyes glaring up at him. "You didn't have to do that! If you didn't want your balloon, you could have given it to me," She thought he was a nice boy and perhaps they could be friends… but look what he had done! 

Jason sighed and folded his arms across his chest. "Your balloon won't be alone now," He said simply. 

"What?" 

_For the arms to be my shelter  
through all the rain,  
For truth that will never change,  
For someone to lean on,  
_

"I say now your balloon won't feel lonely since I have sent mine over," He explained with a grin. "I've been watching you and I think you shouldn't sit all alone either. Come and play with me," Jason extended his hand, watching Kim's eyes reluctantly moving from his hand to his face. "It's okay. I will introduce you to my friends," 

_For a heart I can rely on through anything,  
For that one who I can run to..._

Jason turned and waved at a small group of kids-- a pretty Asian girl who looked gentle and serene, a boy with thick glasses and something that look like an encyclopedia on his lap and last but not least, an energetic American-African boy that returned Jason's wave enthusiastically. "That's Trini, Billy and Zack. You'll love them," 

Kim eyed Jason closely, somehow comforted by his smile and those warm dark eyes. It had a calming effect and she felt like she could trust him. "Alright," 

_For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
To keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you_

"Great," Jason took her hand, gave it a light squeeze and led her to his friends. Trini instantly smoothed down her hair, grabbed the thick book from Billy's hand and¨id it in her bag pack while Zack wiped his hands together in excitement. 

_For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you._

Seeing their welcoming smiles and looking up at Jason's assuring grin… Kim just knew that she was off to a wonderful friendship. 

* * *


End file.
